La sombra de un héroe
by I. Jane Adams
Summary: Suspiró al ver su sombra, ahora alargada, contra el piso de la torre. —Quizás seas la única que entiende mi situación. One shoot.


Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados a continuación son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, así como los escenarios nombrados. Esto es sin fines de lucro.

Demasiado tiempo sin escribir sobre Harry Potter, así que avisados. Siento los errores de ortografía.

* * *

**La sombra de un héroe.**

—Te pareces a tu padre.

—Los ojos de Lily.

—Confiamos en ti, Harry.

—Quienes nos aman, jamás nos dejan.

— El niño que vivió.

Harry Potter se encontraba en la torre de astronomía, en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Estaba sentado en un marco, con los pies colgando hacia el exterior, admirando el magnífico firmamento que había sido, y seguiría siendo, testigo de tantas batallas.

Suspiró.

Eran pocos los momentos de paz, como esos, en los que podía detenerse a pensar por un momento.

Repasaba esas frases con sumo cuidado, agobiado. Sirius se las había repetido, Hermione las recitaba de vez en cuando. Ron confiaba ciegamente en él. El mundo lo había identificado bajo el mote de sobreviviente, pero pocas personas considerarían que él, el defensor del planeta, era sólo un adolescente. Un adolescente al que tildaban de héroe. Un héroe que no era más que un niño.

Subió las piernas, recostándose de lado. Ahora todo su cuerpo estaba sobre el marco y la luna resaltaba su perfil. ¿Es que nadie había considerado que ser un héroe era un cargo demasiado alto?

—No es tan fácil como todos piensan.

Suspiró de nuevo al ver su sombra, ahora alargada contra el piso de la torre, debido a la luna.

—Quizás seas la única que entiende mi situación —vio vagamente la silueta, como si esperara una respuesta, rió ante su estupidez—. Nota mental para futuros héroes: les espera un camino solitario. Porque lo cómico de ser un héroe al que se supone todos esperan seguir, es que deben seguir solos, porque nadie más que ellos podrá alcanzar el objetivo para el que fueron —bufó—destinados. No importa cuantos quieran compartir esa tarea, ni quienes quieran disminuir el peso sobre sus hombros. Llegará un punto en el que sólo contarán con su sombra, y ni en ella podrán confiar.

De acuerdo, quizás su monólogo resultaba inútil a estas alturas del partido, pero desahogarse de vez en cuando no le haría daño a nadie. Nadie podría escucharlo y todo seguiría como antes, derrotaría a Voldemort, porque él había vivido.

—No estoy de acuerdo. —Se equivoco, alguien lo había escuchado.

—¿Ron?

—Puedes confiar en tu sombra, Harry. —Aseguró el Weasley, apareciendo de repente.

Harry no entendía a que se refería su amigo, no quería llevarle la contraria, sabía que trataba de ayudarlo, pero una de las cosas que Ron no podía entender era que, pese a que fuera su mejor amigo, cuando estuviera frente a Voldemort, lucharía solo. Acompañado de aquel manto negro que lo seguiría a todas partes, mientras existiera la luz.

Antes su descolocada cara, Ron se aclaró.

—Puedes confiar en mí, idiota.

—Ron, tú no eres mi sombra— lo miró sorprendido, debía aclarar ese punto, nunca lo había visto así y nunca había imaginado que su mejor amigo pensara algo tan descabellado.

—Vale, no soy tu sombra — sopesó las palabras a usar—, pero es casi como si lo fuera. No me malinterpretes Harry, no me considero inferior ni desplazado por ti, si eso piensas, pero tengo similitudes a una sombra.

—No te sigo.

Su mejor amigo disimuló una sonrisa.

—Dices que cuando te enfrentes a Voldemort—se removió incómodo, había dicho el nombre— estarás solo, ¿no? Sé que empezarás con tu monólogo de que es cosa tuya, pero te equivocas. No estarás sólo con tu raquítica sombra, yo estaré a tu lado. Luego de tantos años deberías saberlo.

—Debo enfrentarme a él, Ron. _Solo._

—No digo que yo diré el _Avada Kedavra_, pero cuando lo digas estaré a tu lado. Soy tu amigo. — terminó el pelirrojo, con énfasis en la última palabra.

—¡Te he dicho…!

—¡Me da igual lo que hayas dicho! — Le interrumpió, exasperado—desde primer año he sido perseguido por arañas asesinas, he perdido mi varita peleando contra un trol, he chocado contra un árbol que lanza puños como nadie, y vomitado babosas. ¿Y sabes algo? tú estabas ahí. Me dirás que tu estúpida sombra te ha acompañado, pero no es verdad: ¡yo te he acompañado Harry Potter!, contra mortífagos, tías que vuelan y cadenas. Así que la próxima que me digas que es asunto tuyo, pues tu sombra te pateará el trasero, ¿lo has entendido? —no estaba molesto, ambos sabían que no.

—Ron... —se rindió Harry. Sabía que su amigo no admitiría réplica, pero quizás, muy en el fondo, quería creer que tenía razón. Durante los años, había alguien más que lo había acompañado, siempre fiel, incluso ante un montón de arañas asesinas. Había rozado la muerte muchas veces, pero su mejor amigo también lo había hecho, lo había acompañado.—Gracias.

Se miraron por un rato, analizando la situación. Tan sólo eran dos adolescentes, dándose apoyo. Como un par de niños que aseguran, ante una travesura, que si cae uno caen los dos.

—No es nada —dijo Ron, apenado. Pocas veces tomaba esa postura, él sólo los acompañaba. Hermione hacía los planes, Harry protegía lo que creía y él defendía a sus amigos, su parte era respaldar, pensaba. Aunque a veces, debía cambiar de postura, debía crear estrategias, animar a sus compañeros y proteger sus ideales. Después de todo era un Weasley, uno de los mejores, pensó Harry.

No lo entendía del todo, pero una pequeña calma lo inundó. Sabía que él empuñaría la varita al final, sabía que ni Ron podría alejarlo de ese fatídico destino, pero estaba más calmado, porque no estaría del todo solo, alguien estaría a su lado, de cerca, acompañándolo y no sería una "raquítica sombra", sería su mejor amigo.

Porque sabía que, así como aquella mancha aparecía con el menor asomo de luz, Ron aparecería, ante el menor asomo de peligro.

Tenía razón.

—Nota mental para futuros héroes: la vida es un camino solitario, cuando tú decides que será solitario. A veces tu sombra, puede ser una persona que, a diferencia del concepto, no estará detrás de ti, siguiéndote. Estará a tu lado, cuando todo lo demás haya desaparecido. — Se dijo Harry, para si mismo, agradecido.

—Me voy a dormir, tengo que pararme temprano o Hermione no me prestará el ensayo de pociones —dijo la sombra en cuestión, sonrojada. ¿Cuándo terminaría de declarársele a la Gryffindor?

Sin más que decir, Ron desapareció, tras una carcajada de Harry, mascullando algo como —: ¡No sé de qué te ríes, Potter!

Por hoy todo estaba bien. Podría ser el héroe y el adolescente. Podría ser los dos, porque no estaría solo.

* * *

Estaba oyendo Boulevard Of Broken Dreams y la idea vino a mi mente. Puede que Harry creyera que, a la hora de la verdad, sólo su sombra lo acompañaría, pero eso no pasará si tienes la suerte de tener un amigo como Ron. La última frase va dirigida a aquellos 'futuros héroes' :) No tengo idea de cómo me quedó, pero quería publicarlo. A veces escribo cosas y quedan olvidadas en mi pc, hoy varié eso un poco.

¡Gracias por leer! ¿Reviews?


End file.
